Application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) are collections of logic and memory circuits designed to conduct specific tasks based on customers' demands. ASICs may be implemented on a silicon die by mapping logical functions to a group of preliminarily designed and verified logic circuits. Those circuits extend to relatively complicated circuits referred to as system-on-chips (SOCs). An SOC is conventionally fabricated by integrating a plurality of functional circuits, such as a microprocessor, a digital signal processor, a memory, etc., into a single chip.
Conventionally, a compilable memory may be included in an SOC. For example, parameters of a memory array in an SOC may be set by an order therefor, meeting qualifications of specific design patterns. Such a compilable memory may offer flexibility in specifying parameters such as the number of word lines, word line width etc., which may enable such a memory to have a more flexible structure for various applications.
A memory such as a cache may have an architecture capable of increasing operating speeds. But, structural elements necessary for enhancing operating speeds may increase memory size. Such an increase in memory size may increase product cost in manufacturing an SOC including the memory.